December
December belongs to Akira! Please don't edit his page. :3 Appearance December has pale blue scales, a darker blue belly, cyan horns, and periwinkle wings with black stars. He has the build of a NightWing, but everything else about him is IceWing. His scales give off less cold than a normal IceWing, though, and his frostbreath is not as strong. Personality December is very shy and quiet. He rarely speaks, preferring to keep to himself. He can often be found drawing on the walls of the cave him and his siblings live in. However, December is brave when he needs to be. If anyone threatens his siblings, December can and will defend them. Relationships Kyanite (Ronin) Kyanite is his half sister. December isn't particularly close with her, but she compliments him on his artwork occasionally. Hailstone December will protect his half brother Hailstone no matter what. Because of what happened with his SeaWing mother, Hailstone is very weak and is constantly cold, despite being an IceWing. Knowing other dragons will take advantage of this, December ensures that no one picks on Hailstone, though he isn't as close to him as Kyanite is. Icefall Icefall is his brother and tends to be very harsh with him. The love is there, but December finds that hard to believe sometimes. Icefall has been known to harshly criticize his artwork and is very difficult to please - compliments and kind words from Icefall are few and far between. Everest Everest is his oldest brother, very trustworthy and caring, though a bit distant as well. He cares deeply about December, sometimes stepping in when Icefall gets too mean, but he doesn't always stand up for him, wanting him to learn to be his own dragon. Anorak December's brother Anorak is fiery and defiant, and though small, he is very proud. December is a little intimidated by him. Parka The twin sister of Anorak, Parka is even fiercer than her brother, and she has been known to have angry outbursts in which she lashes out at December. He is scared of her for this reason. Frigid Frigid isn't a dragon December knows well, as he only visits occasionally and speaks very little. Frigid has tensions with Icefall and so doesn't stay very long when he visits - December would like to get to know him better. Sleet December is very close to Sleet and does everything he can to help her. Her leg was injured in a battle and so she has trouble walking, and December is always there to support her when she needs it. Permafrost The joyful and sarcastic IceWing is a dragon December really looks up to, and he hopes Permafrost sees him as a friend too. Battlesight December does not know him well, but he thinks he seems nice enough. Backstory His egg was stolen, and NightWing DNA was grafted into it. Icefall stole it back before anything else could happen to it, but now his newly hatched brother would be part NightWing. December grew up at the edge of the Ice Kingdom with his siblings and wounded mother, his father stopping by from time to time to check on them but evidently having moved on to someone else. Quotes None yet. Trivia * December is the twelfth month of the calendar year, but I think most people know that. * He's in Twisted Fire, which I need to actually work on again at some point- Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Akira Starfall)